Ha pasado el tiempo
by Meiko-Malfoy
Summary: Una joven recuerda con nostalgia el pasado. Only Chapter.


                                        Ha pasado el tiempo.

Hermione estaba cómodamente sentada en una butaca que había en el jardín que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su casa, leyendo absorta una novela histórica cuando se oyó un ruido en el interior del hogar. Cerró el libro, teniendo cuidado de poner el dedo en la página que leía en ese momento para luego retomar la lectura, y giró su cabeza para mirar por la abierta puerta que permitía el acceso al jardín desde la casa. Unos pasos se dirigían hacia esa puerta y pronto vio asomado a su marido mirándola con cariño y una sonrisa en los labios. Sobre sus hombros transportaba a un niño que sonreía ampliamente: su hijo. El niño llevaba una pequeña escoba de juguete que, Hermione supuso, su padre le había regalado ese mismo día, puesto que era nueva. 

El hombre bajó al niño de sus hombros y lo puso en el suelo. El pequeño corrió inmediatamente hacia ella, con la misma sonrisa que tenía al llegar.

-¡Mira, mamá!- exclamó con su vocecita muy excitado- Mira lo que me ha comprado papá, y diciendo esto alzó su bracito enseñándole de cerca la escoba. Hermione sonrió y la cogió. 

-¡Qué bien, cariño, tu primera escoba!- tras mirarla unos segundos se la devolvió a su hijo que la recogió impaciente y, acercándose a él, le dio un beso en la frente. 

-La voy a probar ahora mismo- chilló el pequeño completamente feliz. Y dicho y hecho, se montó en ella y empezó a volar con un poco de dificultad. Era una escoba que se elevaba poco más de medio metro, lo suficiente para que no resultara peligroso ya que al volar a esa altura los pies del chico no llegaban a rozar el suelo pero no faltaba mucho para eso.

El hombre se acercó a Hermione, que observaba con cariño los esfuerzos de su hijo por volar bien, y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Tras este gesto se dirigió hacia el lugar del jardín sobre el que volaba su hijo para ayudarle a mantenerse firmemente en la escoba. 

Hermione se sentía feliz, feliz y completa. Tenía un trabajo como auror que le gustaba, un hombre que la quería y al que ella amaba también, un hijo al que adoraba, una linda casa, amigos excelentes,… Todo, sí, pero a veces no podía dejar de sentir añoranza por los tiempos pasados, y tristeza y dolor al pensar en él. 

-Cariño- dijo Hermione a su marido que al igual que ella observaba a su hijo volar y dar gritos de alegría-, esta noche vienen Ginny y Harry a cenar.

-Muy bie…- empezó el hombre, pero no pudo acabar la frase pues su hijo empezó a chillar.

-¿¿Vienen los titos?? ¿Sí? ¿Y vienen Jimmy y Luna? ¿Y…?

-Sí, cielo, sí- respondió su madre sonriendo dulcemente-. Vendrán los cuatro esta noche. 

-¡Biennnnnnn, podré enseñarle mi nueva escoba a Jimmy!

Ginny y Harry tenían dos hijos, Jimmy, de cinco años de edad, y la pequeña Luna tenía dos. Mientras que u hijo, Ron, tenía cuatro años.

El pequeño Ron y su padre finalmente entraron en la casa, sin embargo Hermione quedó en el jardín, pensando. 

Ron. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Aún le dolía su pérdida. Lo había querido durante siete años, lo amó durante cuatro. Pero él murió en la batalla final, él los dejó solos, la dejo sola. Luchó como un valiente, pero la dejó sola. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK 

-Hermione, sé que se acerca la última batalla, Voldemort no esperará mucho más. Que no hable del tema no quiere decir que no sea consciente de ello. Por supuesto yo seguiré a Harry, pero no sé que pasará- Hermione sabía que sentía ganas de llorar, que tenía un nudo en la garganta, porque ella misma lo sentía-. Sin embargo, pase lo que pase, no quiero que se te olvide jamás que te quiero sobre todas las cosas. 

Hermione lloró y lloró y Ron, también sollozando, la abrazó y le dijo que fuese fuerte y que saliese adelante con o sin él. Tras tranquilizarse un poco Hermione consiguió decirle que ella también lo quería, más que a nada, más que a nadie, y que lo necesitaba con ella. Se besaron, fue un beso dulce pero también amargo porque supo a despedida, y así fue, su primer y último beso verdadero a Ron, el único beso que los unió.

Dos días más tarde Voldemort atacó el Castillo de Hogwarts. La lucha tuvo lugar en el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore fue uno de los primeros en caer, y en el momento en que la batalla era más cruda Ron, que ya se hallaba bastante herido, recibió una maldición que fue abriendo enormes heridas por su cuerpo y con gran rapidez comenzó a debilitarse. Cayó al suelo, y Harry, Ginny y Hermione, que se encontraban cerca de él, corrieron a su lado. Harry, de rodillas, lo cogió entre sus brazos y le dirigió palabras de esperanza, pero Ron lo acalló y, mirándolo con esa sonrisa cariñosa que siempre le dirigía, le dijo:

-Harry, amigo, lucha por el bien, vence a la oscuridad no por odio o rencor, sino por amor a aquellas personas a las que quieres y merecen una vida sin sombras. Se feliz tras eso, porque lo mereces. Gracias por haber sido mi amigo, mi hermano, me has hecho muy feliz estos años- fue diciéndole rápidamente, pero cada vez con mayor dificultad debido a que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y con ella sus energías. Miró por encima de los brazos de su amigo y reparó en que junto a ellos estaban agachadas su hermana y Hermione. Recogió fuerzas y volvió a hablar a Harry.

-Cuida a mis dos chicas. Salid juntos adelante. Os quiero, familia- y con una última sonrisa, una sonrisa de cariño y de confianza, porque sabía que seguirían siempre adelante, tras observar nuevamente a los tres cerró los ojos para dirigirse a un nuevo mundo, un lugar donde todo es mágico.

Fin del FLASHBACK.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se secó una lágrima solitaria que resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda. 

Tras dejar suavemente el cuerpo de Ron en el suelo, Harry, seguido por Ginny y ella misma, se dirigió hacia el lugar del Gran Comedor en el que Voldemort, sentado, contemplaba divertido la escena. Se enfrentó a él y, aunque el odio que sentía hacia ese ser había crecido hasta límites insospechados con la muerte de Ron, siguió el consejo de su amigo y luchó no por él, no por odio, no por vengar la muerte de su familia o de sus seres queridos, sino que luchó y venció por aquellas personas que seguían en pie, para que pudieran vivir y ser felices de nuevo, aunque para ello sin duda tendrían que recomponer sus corazones deshechos.

Ese mismo día todo acabó, pero todo fin supone un principio y de esa forma nació un nuevo Hogwarts, renació un nuevo mundo mágico. El puesto del director Dumbledore fue ocupado por la profesora McGonagall, que a causa del elevado número de muertes que tuvieron lugar aquel día (23 alumnos y 2 profesores, además del director y varios aurores que por aquellos días se encontraban en el Colegio) cerró Hogwarts temporalmente. Sólo quedaban unas semanas de clases y se dieron  por finalizadas. Al cabo de un mes los alumnos pasaron una semana allí para realizar los exámenes y los tres jóvenes aprobaron con excelentes notas.

Harry hizo acopio de esa enorme fuerza que le caracterizaba y logró mantenerse a flote, cuidando de salvar a su vez a la hermana de Ron y a ella misma.

Harry, que como Hermione empezó a prepararse como auror, pasaba mucho tiempo con su amiga debido a que estudiaban en el mismo Colegio (Escuela de Aurores) y le fue fácil apoyarla y ayudarla a continuar. En cuanto a Ginny, Harry habló con la profesora McGonagall y consiguió su permiso para ir a Hogwarts un día cada dos semanas para verla. De esta forma, se mantuvo cercano a la chica y consiguió que volviese a sonreír.

Cuando pasó un año Ginny ya había acabado sus estudios con altas notas  y entró a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia (donde aún trabaja), del que su padre era ahora director. En cuanto a Harry y a ella, habían logrado acabar sus estudios en sólo un año (en realidad duraban dos) dado al gran avance y poder que tenían además del empeño que le pusieron. Así pues, al cabo de un año los tres ya tenían trabajo.

Hermione sonrió al recordar el día, año y medio después de la batalla final, en el que un Harry sonriente y una Ginny sonrojada le anunciaron que estaban saliendo juntos. Aquello había hecho muy feliz a Hermione, pero aún así sintió un nudo en el estómago que interpretó como soledad. Sin embargo, si bien había pensado que el hecho de que ahora fuesen pareja separaría a sus amigos de ella se equivocó pues ambos siempre encontraban tiempo para pasar a su lado.

Cuando sus amigos llevaban saliendo juntos unos cuatro meses reapareció en su vida alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver: Víctor Krum. Un encuentro casual, que los había vuelto a unir (desde las vacaciones del verano anterior a su séptimo curso no lo veía y sólo mantenían el contacto unas veces al año por correo).

Víctor estaba algo cambiado, era más alegre que antes y se mostraba más sociable. Había terminado hacía ya varios años los estudios y, como bien sabía Hermione, era aún un excelente jugador profesional de Quidditch. 

Se hicieron muy buenos amigos y se fueron conociendo cada vez más. Tras año y medio de amistad empezaron a salir juntos como pareja. 

Ginny y Harry se casaron cuando tenían 21 y 22 años respectivamente, y Hermione estaba segura de que ambos eran dichosos juntos.

Ella lo hizo un año después, y cuando lleva algo más de dos años casada con Víctor tuvo a su hijo y decidió llamarlo Ronald en recuerdo del que fue su mejor amigo y su primer amor. Y el niño creció rápidamente y, aunque no fuesen familia, cogió mucho cariño a los Weasleys y a Harry y era por eso por lo que llamaba a sus amigos `titos´.

-Cariño- interrumpió su esposo sus pensamientos al asomarse a la puerta-, dentro de cinco minutos estará la comida.

-Enseguida voy- Víctor desapareció de nuevo en el interior de la casa.

Hermione se puso de pie y, con una sonrisa, pensó que si Ron en aquel momento los estuviera viendo sería dichoso al ver que las personas a las que amaba eran felices a más no poder.

                                         **FIN**

*********************************************************     

**_Espero que os guste este fic, es el primero que he acabado y está dedicado única y exclusivamente a mi amiga Némesis que me pidió que escribiese un fic sobre esta pareja (creo que es el único de Victor-Hermione publicado en facfiction). Perdón a todos los fans de Ron (yo también lo soy, conste).                                                          Este fic acaba aquí, y aunque en principio tenía pensado agregarle un epílogo finalmente deseché esta idea.                                                                                     Gracias a todos los que lo hayáis leídomi fic. Un beso a todos y espero que nos veamos pronto. _**


End file.
